Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó
by MasterKamina
Summary: Esta no es una historia cualquiera de Pokémon, aquí no hay nada rosa ni nada tierno; muy por el contrario, aquí hay sufrimiento, dolor, sangre y muchas cosas terribles más. No quiero hacer una historia normal, y es por eso que la haré en un estilo bizarro, en donde algunas escenas de GORE extremo estarán presentes. Si quieren algo realmente diferente esto es para ustedes
1. Chapter 1

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó

Prólogo

- ¡Ah!, un bello día como otro en mi dulce y tranquila morada –

- Sí, por muchos años he tenido una vida plácida y sin preocupaciones –

- Mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar detenidamente –

- ¿Será que haré mal al hacerlo? –

- Me he preguntado miles de veces –

- Y la respuesta siempre ha sido No –

- No hay razón alguna para estar equivocado –

- Todos ellos son los que están mal, esa mente retorcida los ha consumido más y más cada día –

- Creyendo que hacen bien al utilizarlos, al explotarlos una y otra vez –

- Eso no es vida digo yo –

- ¿A quién le gustaría recibir órdenes de alguien? –

- Preguntó inocentemente –

- Supongo que la respuesta es a nadie, ¿verdad? –

- ¿Entonces porqué lo siguen haciendo? –

- Dicen ser sus amigos y compañeros –

- Ha ha ha, me estoy riendo con sarcasmo –

- ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? Si, puedes ser –

- ¿Pero que amigo o compañero te esclaviza? –

- Tan solo son unos hipócritas diría yo –

- Todos los humanos son unos idiotas –

- ¡Ah!, he vuelto ha suspirar para no enojarme más –

- Sentado aquí en mi trono me siento relajado –

- El mejor lugar para un justo rey –

- Un Rey –

- Pero yo no soy un rey –

- No, no. Aún no soy un rey –

- Algún día lo seré –

- Si, uno de estos días lo seré –

- Primero debo conseguir un ejército -

- Eso no es ningún problema, hay tantos de donde elegir –

- Luego tengo que dominar el mundo –

- El mundo que ha ellos no les pertenece –

- Tampoco le veo inconveniente alguno –

- Pues muchos de nosotros ya estamos en el –

- Solo es cuestión de darles un pequeño empujón para lograrlo –

- Finalmente llegará el momento conquistar a la humanidad –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- Como disfrutaré ese momento –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- Tontos humanos ni siquiera se imaginan lo que les va ha suceder –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- Les haré sentir cada una de las cosas que les han hecho pasar a mis queridos compañeros Pokémon –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- Los haré pelear hasta caer inconscientes, así como lo hacen con nosotros –

- Y –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- No puedo parar de reír –

- Es que será tan divertido –

- Los voy a capturar –

- En esas estúpidas cosas que llaman pokebolas –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- Bien, después de un poco de locura y demencia es momento de salir de aquí –

- Al fin ha llegado la hora de salir de este castillo –

- Y enfrentarme contra la humanidad –

- Liberar a todos los pokémon será mi primer paso –

- Estoy seguro que ellos lo han estado esperando por mucho tiempo –

- Ser libres para siempre –

- Yo los liberaré y cobraré venganza por todos ellos –

- Eso es todo lo que quiero –

- La libertad, paz y tranquilidad de mis hermanos pokémon –

- No es un deseo egoísta –

- Los humanos son los egoístas al utilizarnos a su antojo –

- Merecen ser castigados por ello –

- Aquí y ahora –

- Yo –

- Mewtwo –

- Declaro EL DÍA QUE LA HUMANIDAD CAYÓ –


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

La felicidad termina

- ¡Damas y caballero! Al fin, después de tantas batallas tenemos a nuestro ganador – Gritaba con euforia el animador –

- Viajando de región en región, compitiendo ferozmente junto a sus pokémon. Tras largos años de perseguir su sueño, la clara muestra de perseverancia al fin ha dado sus frutos –

- Junto a su fiel Pikachu, a quien ha llamado su mejor amigo. Viniendo de pueblo paleta, de 18 años de edad, su ganador – El animador se preparaba para gritar a todo pulmón –

- ¡ASH KETCHUM! –

- ¡LO LOGRÉ!, ¡FINALMENTE LO HICE!, ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –

Ash gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras era ovacionado por todo el público en el estadio

- Y para entregar el trofeo al nuevo campeón, la líder y campeona absoluta del Alto Mando de las regiones Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos. De 23 años de edad, la señorita –

Interrumpiendo los festejos de Ash el animador presentaba a una bella rubia, que demostrando su talento y habilidad ha derrotado a todos los nuevos campeones en cada región. Desplegando su gracia y encanto en su caminar, portando el trofeo de la región Kanto en sus manos, siendo admirada con aplausos la chica llegaba hacia el nuevo campeón.

- ¡CYNTHIA! –

- No esperaba menos de ti Ash, sabía que hoy lo lograrías –

- Gracias Cynthia, de no haber sido por todas las batallas que tuvimos todos estos años no lo habría logrado –

- Has mejorado mucho en este último año que no nos hemos visto. Ansió tener otra batalla contigo –

- Ya me había olvidado de esa sonrisa que siempre pones antes de nuestros encuentros – Dijo el chico -

- ¿Y que me dices tu Ash?, esa expresión de desafío que tienes ahora es nueva, ¿Cuándo empezaste a usarla? – Sonreía la rubia -

- Estuve practicándola para el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar. Para el día en que finalmente sea el campeón –

- Entonces toma, esto ahora te pertenece nuevo Campeón, el trofeo de la región Kanto – Cynthia le entregó el trofeo -

- Y bien joven Ash nos gustaría saber que sigue después de esto. ¿Cual será su meta ahora? – Preguntó el animador

- Me hubiese gustado tener mi batalla con el líder del alto mando de la región Kanto. Pero como Lance no está aquí supongo que no podrá ser –

- ¿Entonces que tal si tenemos una batalla en este momento? Yo Cynthia te desafío Ash –

- Hahaha estaba esperando que uno de los dos lo dijera. Ahora verás lo bien que he entrenado a mis pokémon estos últimos años – La mirada desafiante de Ash se mesclaba con su sonrisa

- Si hablamos de entrenador pokémon entonces te llevo una gran ventaja. Y el duro y difícil entrenamiento que tuvieron me han permitido ser la mejor – Cynthia se sentía orgullosa de si misma, tanto que mostraba una leve sonrisa –

En ese instante el animador establecía las reglas del combate

- Entonces será una batalla de uno contra uno, Ash contra Cynthia –

- Yo usaré a mi fiel y más poderoso pokémon, Garchomp -

- Mi amigo Pikachu es tan fuerte como el tuyo, así que lo usaré a él –

Para ese instante el animador estaba tan emocionado, que mirando al enardecido público decidió dar inicio a una de las mejores batallas de todos los tiempos. Y sin contener su aliento gritó fuertemente, pero solo hasta el momento en que alguien lo silenció para siempre.

- ¡El momento que hemos estado esperando, campeón contra campeón y dos de los mejores pokémon demostraran su furia en una batalla sin igual! Hoy es el inicio de…

- El inicio de la caída de la humanidad –

Con su energía psíquica aquel pokémon logró que varia sangre del animador explotara de su cuerpo, que sin tener más sentido cayó muerto al suelo. Mostrando enojo en sus ojos, el pokémon de postura humanoide descendió desde lo alto hacia el centro de estadio, su sola presencia causo terror y pánico en los espectadores.

- Mi nombre es Mewtwo y a partir de ahora gobernaré sobre todo este mundo –

- Pero no los mataré, solo me divertiré con todos ustedes –

Los ojos púrpura de Mewtwo se iluminaron de un color celeste, el mismo que lo rodeo en forma de esfera. Ante sus cortas pero temibles palabras el público miraba como aquel pokémon nuevamente se dirigía hacia el cielo.

- Primero haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –

La energía psíquica de Mewtwo lentamente comenzó a expandirse por todo el estadio, las tinieblas rápidamente cambiaron el aspecto de aquel sitio.

- Aunque me costará un poco más cubrir a todo el mundo –

Tras esas inexplicables palabras, Ash sintiendo un gran enfado lo interrumpió al ver como Mewtwo permanecía inmóvil, concentrado en su propósito.

- No creas que te permitiré hacer lo que sea que estés planeando hacer. Primero tendrás que derrotarnos, ¿Estas lista Cynthia? – El chico miraba de reojo a la rubia que se ponía junto a él –

- Siempre estoy preparada para una situación como esta, no creas que me dejaré intimidar ante un pokémon como tu – La rubia miraba molesta a Mewtwo –

- ¿Y qué planean hacer unos insignificantes humanos contra mi? – Preguntó Mewtwo –

- Por supuesto que derrotarte –

Con la mirada Ash le daba órdenes a Pikachu para que se preparara para pelear, sin perder tiempo Cynthia hiso lo mismo con Garchomp.

- ¿Ustedes y quién más? –

Percatándose de las miradas mandonas de aquellos dos, Mewtwo incrementó su poder psíquico. Pronto la oscuridad cubriría el mundo y se produciría el primer gran cambio en la humanidad.

- Pikachu se encargará de derrotarte, no por nada es mi mejor pokémon – Ash miraba con una leve sonrisa a su fiel amigo y compañero, el mismo que lo afirmó con el movimiento de su cabeza –

- Por muchos años mi Garchomp ha entrenado sin parar, es suficientemente fuerte para acabar contigo – El pokémon tipo dragón expresaba la afirmación de Cynthia con un gran rugido –

- ¿Derrotarme?, ¿Acabar conmigo? –

- Será mejor que pongan su confianza en otro lado y no en ellos dos –

- ¡No son sus pokémon, no les pertenecen! –

Mostrándose muy enfadado Mewtwo terminó de cubrir al mundo con su poder psíquico. Y mientras descendía desde lo alto, con un movimiento de su mirada señalaba a Pikachu y Garchomp, algo raro les estaba sucediendo –

- ¿Qué les estas haciendo? Deja a mi Garchomp en paz – Era tan extraño lo que estaba sucediendo que Cynthia miraba horrorizada como su pokémon se retorcía de dolor –

- Solo estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles, en especial para ustedes –

- Tal vez les gustaría reconsiderar su amistad con todos los pokémon –

- Ya no se dejarán mandar por nadie en este mundo –

- Solo mírenlos para que entiendan de que estoy hablando –

Con una expresión de tranquilidad, Mewtwo observaba atentó el inició de la rebelión pokémon. El primer paso se había completado con éxito, ahora ellos al fin podrían…

- Pikachu, ¿Estás bien? – Ash se veía preocupado después de que los pokémon parecieron tranquilizarse –

- ¿No te pasó nada amigo? –

- Vamos, no me asustes –

- ¡Dime algo! –

Grito con desesperación el chico, pero sus protestas fueron detenidas cuando Pikachu lo regreso a ver, aunque no fue solo eso.

- Hola Ash –

- Al fin podemos hablar –


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

La humanidad cae

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- ¡BU!, ¿Te asusté? –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha –

- No claro que no, pero seguro te sorprende verme así –

- Yo soy Pikachu y así es como soy realmente –

El Pókemon de Ash se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras la oscuridad lo iba rodeando. Hablando cosas sin sentido y que nadie le preguntó, pikachu miraba a su entrenador varias veces mientras sonreía extrañamente.

- Y ahora te preguntarás ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –

- Fácil, gracias a la ayuda de los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo hemos ganado la capacidad de hablar. Digamos que es algo así como una evolución –

- Nosotros avanzamos y ustedes retroceden –

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha –

Pikachu se retorcía de risa en el suelo mientras era visto con gran asombro por Ash, que a pesar de sentir temor y confusión decidió interrumpir sus risas siniestras.

- Me alegra que al fin puedas hablar pero porqué ese cambio, luces algo raro –

- ¿Raro? Yo pikachu, jamás – Rápidamente se puso de pie para después mirar con orgullo al cielo y respirar profundamente

- Ash, tú eres el raro aquí. Siempre he querido decírtelo –

- ¡Muy bien se acabó! Nos vamos en este momento –

- No entiendo que ésta sucediendo pero es claro que Mewtwo te hiso algo. Debemos alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible –

- Ya después nos encargaremos de él –

Ash podía notar como el ambiente en el estado había cambiado completamente, los rayos del sol que hace poco los iluminaban ahora eran truenos que con cada tronido una parte del cielo se volvía oscura, sin soportar más la nueva y extraña actitud de pikachu decidió llevárselo lejos de ahí, con la leve esperanza de volver a ver esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro que hace poco tenía.

- Y si te digo que no ¿Qué harás? ¿Obligarme? – Pikachu lentamente iba cambiando su mirada burlona a una llena de odio - No, ya no lo harás más. Nunca podrás volver a darme otra orden mientras este con vida –

Tras decir eso, pikachu iluminó sus ojos para permitirle ver a Ash que sucedería si volvía a darle otra orden. El mismo lo despedazaría hasta tener su sangre en sus dientes.

- Es suficiente, ya basta con esta absurda conversación. No es justo que trates de atemorizarlo -

Corriendo hacia Ash, Cynthia no pudo permanecer más en silencio mientras veía como pikachu se burlaba y jugaba con él

Aquella visión producida por pikachu había echo estragos en Ash, sus ojos que ahora lucían perdidos demostraban el terror y asombro que sentía tras ver su posible muerte. Permaneciendo inmóvil y casi sin sentido, Cynthia intentaba reanimarlo.

- Vamos Ash reacciona, no puedes dejar que él te intimide –

- Esto es malo Cynthia, él no es mi pikachu - Apenas si pudo hablar con una voz entrecortada

- Trata de calmarte un poco, si es tu pikachu. Solo que Mewtwo le hiso algo raro y por eso se comporta así –

Cynthia daba pequeñas palmadas en el rostro de Ash para que reaccionara, pero de poco servían pues seguía con una mirada perdida y su ánimo en el piso. Al poco tiempo Ash cayó desplomado al suelo sin ya siquiera reaccionar. Cynthia invadida por un gran enojo miró directamente al único causante de todo ese confuso problema, Mewtwo

- Ahora me vas ha explicar que está sucediendo, ¿Qué estas planeando hacer? -

- No tienes ningún derecho a saber lo que esta pasando – Mewtwo miraba a la enfurecida rubia sin mucha preocupación –

- Entonces vienes, utilizas un poder extraño, cambias la actitud de pikachu; y no piensas dar una explicación razonable a todo esto -

- Te lo explicare solo si logras convencer a mi amigo de ahí –

Mewtwo pareciendo tener algo de interés en Cynthia señalaba hacia el propio Garchomp de Cynthia, solo que este ahora tenia una apariencia igualmente extraña

- ¿Pero que te ha hecho? –

- ¿También puedes hablar? -

A pesar del temor que sentía, Cynthia intentó acercársele. Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un solo paso Garchomp la detuvo con un fuerte rugido

- No soy de los que hablan mucho –

- Así que te diré lo mismo que Pikachu le dijo a ese idiota –

- Si intentas darme una sola orden más, te mataré –

Del mismo modo, de los ojos de Garchomp se desprendió una fuerte luz que hiso que Cynthia viera su posible futuro, ser aniquilada por su propio pokemon

- Parece que fallaste – Mewtwo veía satisfecho como Cynthia caía al suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro –

- Ahora ya no te ves tan arrogante como hace un momento, ¿Qué paso? –

- ¿Fue tanta tu impresión que ya no puedes hablar? –

- Di algo, rubia inútil –

Mewtwo no desperdició el momento para burlarse de Cynthia, que ahora permanecía inmóvil junto a Ash.

Con la noche cubriendo todo el lugar, Mewtwo giraba lentamente mientras veía al público presente que en todo ese momento había presenciado como dos de los mejores entrenadores habían sido humillados fácilmente. Era tanto su asombro que su cuerpo prácticamente estaba paralizado, imposible dar un solo paso y mucho menos huir. Entre gritos y llantos intentaban pedir clemencia a los pokémon que se habían revelado a sus entrenadores.

Con sonrías esquizofrénicas Pikachu les intimidaba, rugidos devastadores de Garchomp los aterraba, y con una mirada llena de odio Mewtwo los sentenciaba.

- ¿Antes de irnos quieren hacer algo con ellos? – Preguntó el pokémon psíquico

- Cualquier cosa que digan esta bien – Garchomp solo cerro sus ojos para demostrar su poco interés

- Por hoy ya han visto algo de lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando nos desafían. Deberíamos dejarlos ir para que cuenten lo que han visto aquí – Pikachu lanzó un fuerte trueno para ahuyentar al público –

Las chipas de es gran trueno cayeron sobre todos ellos para que reaccionaran y se fueran de ese lugar. En pocos minutos aquel estado rodeado por una leve neblina quedo en silencio, solo Ash y Cynthia seguían ahí sin reaccionar de esa cruel muerte.

- ¿Podrías liberarlos de esa ilusión de su muerte? –

- Aún hay algo que quiero hablar con Ash –

Después de acercarse y mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex-entrenador, Pikachu le pidió a Mewtwo que retirara su ataqué de ilusión sobre Ash y Cynthia. Necesitaba que ellos dos estuvieran conscientes para lo que iba a suceder después.

- Solo no intentes nada extraño, aun es muy pronto para matarlos – Con solo hacer brillar sus Mewtwo retiro aquella ilusión de muerte -

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? – Preguntó Pikachu mientras miraba como Ash y Cynthia se levantaban lentamente –

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – Ash parecía estar un poco nervioso al momento que miró a su pokémon

- Eso fue una pequeña advertencia y nada más – Dijo sin mucha importancia –

- ¿Si no van a explicar nada entonces que quieren de nosotros? –

Cynthia había recuperado su enojo al mirar a Mewtwo y Garchomp que se encontraban observándolos fijamente, como si estuvieran a la expectativa que inicie un espectáculo.

- Calladita te ves más bonita - Aunque fuera un halago, Garchomp lo dijo para burlarse de Cynthia

- Si eso es lo que siempre has pensado de mí entonces porque no vienes y me callas tú mismo –

La rubia no se dejo intimidar por su ex-pokémon, con su mirada llena de odio prácticamente lo estaba desafiando. Sin resistir más Cynthia estaba por continuar con sus quejas y amenazas, pero al momento de solo abrir la boca Mewtwo se la cerró con sus poderes psíquicos.

- De nada servirá seguir escuchándote, solo limítate a oír lo que esos dos tienen que hablar –

- Gracias, pero no la lastimes demasiado. Después de todo ella será muy importante para lo que quiero hacer –

Pikachu simplemente sonreía al ver como Cynthia hacia gran esfuerzo por querer abrir la boca.

- Bien Ash, hay algo que siempre me ha molestado todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos –

- Una y otra vez siempre ha sido lo mismo –

- Oportunidad tras oportunidad has fracasado –

- No se si no te has dado cuenta o en serio eres tonto –

- Las tuviste prácticamente en tus manos y las perdiste –

- No creo que exista alguien más despistado que tu –

Pikachu caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente frustrado mientras no dejaba de ver a Ash. Antes de continuar con sus quejas Pikachu se había detenido para respirar profundamente y esperar que el chico dijera algo

- Si te explicaras mejor podría entender de lo que estás hablando –

- Y francamente ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud –

Sorpresivamente Ash dejó su temor y hablo con gran enfado, no pudo soportar más lo que estaban haciendo.

- Vaya, así que has decidió confrontarme. Lastimas que ya es demasiado tarde – Ante esa actitud, Pikachu solo pudo sonreír

- ¿Quieres saber de lo que estoy hablando? –

- Pues te lo diré –

- Tienes 18 años y nunca has tenido una novia –

- Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y otras más–

- A todas las dejaste ir cuando ellas se morían por ti –

- Qué idiota –

Para ese momento Pikachu exhalaba fuertemente por la rabia que sentía, decidió permanecer en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Ash

- Y solo por eso te comportas de esa manera –

- No es para tanto, muchos a mi edad no han tenido novia –

- Por el momento no quiero una tampoco -

Ash lucía totalmente despreocupado, como si no le importara. Pero lo que no sabía es que esas palabras serían el inicio de su vida amorosa.

- Ya sé que eso a ti no te importa, pero a mi si –

- Pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí –

- Yo tú buen amigo Pikachu te he encontrado una novia –

- Y la vas a aceptar te guste o no –

- O mejor dicho, les guste o no –

- Ash y Cynthia –

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pikachu mostraba burla en vez de alegría. Prácticamente con sus palabras los estaba obligando, ya que contaba con el apoyo de Mewtwo y sus poderes psíquicos, que le permitían hacer lo que él quisiera.

Mientras que Ash y Cynthia quedaran asombrados por lo que estaba haciendo Pikachu, en otras regiones algunos de los Pokémon legendarios hacían su aparición. Como parte de su rebelión empezaron a destruir ciudades y pueblos, pero para su diversión no mataron a ningún humano

Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres en la región Kanto

Entei, Raikou y Suicune en la región Johto

Regirock, Regice y Registeel en la región Hoenn

Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf en la región Sinnoh

Virizion, Cobalion y Terrakion en la región Teselia

En pocos minutos todos ellos habían destruido casi por completo al mundo

Al finalizar esperaban impacientes las órdenes de su salvador, Mewtwo, que al percatarse de lo que había sucedido utilizó su telequinesis para comunicarse con toda la humanidad, la cual estaría obligada a aceptar sus condiciones

- Humanos –

- Mi nombre es Mewtwo –

- Y soy el causante de todo esto –

- Soy aquel que inició la rebelión pokémon –

- Y la caída de la humanidad –

- No los mataremos, pero si nos divertiremos con ustedes –

- Así como lo hicieron con nosotros –

- Pero antes de que eso suceda, seré clemente –

- Tendrán la oportunidad de salvarse –

- Depende de ustedes escoger la salvación o la humillación -

- Les daré dos opciones –

- Y esas son…..-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Mutación o Humillación

- Solo tendrán dos opciones para vivir de ahora en adelante. Ser uno de nosotros o continuar siendo un patético humano – Las impactantes palabras de Mewtwo eran escuchadas telepáticamente por toda la humanidad, que al saber de las opciones no podían evitar sentir confusión y temor

- Si deciden convertirse en un Pokémon quedaran libres de todo tipo de castigo. Pero si escogen seguir su vida de humano, la degradación y la humillación será lo único que conseguirán – Mewtwo se elevó al cielo para poder ver a todo el mundo por debajo de él.

Con la oscuridad del cielo tras él, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo. Suspendido en el aire Mewtwo estiro sus manos, en las cuales dos grandes luces se posaron. En su mano derecha una esfera de color blanco brillante y en su mano izquierda una esfera de color negro

- Tienen diez minutos para decidir su destino – Con un fuerte golpe Mewtwo junto ambas esferas en una sola – Cuando el tiempo termine lanzaré esta bola sombra a la tierra y su impacto los transformará en un Pokémon – La incandescente esfera llena de oscuridad estaba siendo contenida por sus dos manos, cada vez se hacía más grande como queriendo explotar

- Aquellos que decidan salvarse y convertirse en uno de nosotros tan solo tendrán que arrodillarse frente a todos sus Pokémon con la cabeza agachada – Usando su poder psíquico Mewtwo les transmitía aquella imagen, de cómo tenían que hacerlo, en sus mentes – Y los que decidan seguir siendo humanos pues hagan lo que quieran, disfruten sus últimos minutos de libertad – Tras esas frías palabras, en lo alto del cielo, la ilusión de un reloj de arena indicaba el tiempo que les quedaba para decidir, sus últimos diez minutos comenzaban

Mientras que Mewtwo seguía en el cielo incrementando y conteniendo el poder de su enorme bola sombra, Pikachu continuaba divirtiéndose con sus juguetes, Ash y Cynthia

- Ya lo oyeron tienen diez minutos para decidir – Con la mirada hacia arriba, el Pokémon amarillo miraba sonriente como cada gramo de la arena pasaba de un lugar a otro

- Y sería bueno que ambos decidan lo mismo, después de todo ustedes van ha estar juntos para siempre – Pikachu parecía empezar a reírse de una forma bastante estúpida, como si le faltara el aire en cada risa o como si tuviera un tono más fino y entrecortado, agudo y molesto en cada respiro; tan solo una risa estúpida – Aunque sería divertido ver una pareja de un humano y un Pokémon, ¿me pregunto como serían sus hijos? – Ante tal imaginación empezó a rodar varias veces en el piso, incluso algunas sobre su propia cabeza

- Como si fuéramos a obedecer lo que nos dices – Sin resistir más Cynthia se acercó Pikachu para detenerlo mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello – No creas que nos vas a utilizar para tus juegos – Con sus dos manos lo tenía contra el suelo y con una mirada llena de odio prácticamente dejó inmóvil su pequeño cuerpo

- Hahahahahaha – Aunque estaba siendo estrangulado, Pikachu reía sin parar

- Pero que rayos sucede contigo – Cynthia miraba aterrada como los ojos del Pokémon amarillo comenzaban a hacerse más grandes, queriendo salirse de su lugar

- Lo ves Ash, dime que ella no es interesante, aun en una situación así continua mostrando su duro carácter – Ahora era su lengua la que empezaba a salir de su boca mientras un fluido baboso hacía brillar más a su sonrisa - Hice bien al elegirla como tu novia –

- Conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no metas a Cynthia – Ash se arrodillo junto a la rubia, quien aún seguía asfixiando a Pikachu – Ella no te ha hecho nada – Aunque hubiera cambiado, el chico seguía viendo a su ex - Pokémon como su amigo. Las lágrimas demostraban su tristeza al verlo como se revolcaba en el suelo por la falta de aire – Tu lo quisiste así Pikachu – Ash permaneció inmóvil mientras esperaba la muerte de su amigo

- ¿Piensas dejarme morir?, hahahahahahaha eres muy gracioso – Pikachu seguía sonriendo mientras que de su boca escupía sangre – No creas que ahora te librarás de mi – Su ojo, derecho que lo miraba fijamente, prácticamente explotó – Aunque me maten, volveré por ustedes para seguir divirtiéndome – La sangre empezó a cubrir su rostro – Los obligaré hacer miles y miles de cosas juntos, cosas que ni se imaginan – En un último intento por liberarse de las manos de la rubia, Pikachu le escupía sus dientes a la cara – Hahahahahaha, prepárense para una vida de pareja llena de amor –

- ¡Cállate! – Gritaba Cynthia mientras con una de sus manos lo empezaba a golpear sin compasión – No nos vas a asustar con tus amenazas – Su otra mano terminó por romperle el cuello a Pikachu – Muere y quédate tranquilo – Cynthia lo golpeó por última vez para luego dejarlo tendido en el suelo

- Prefiero verte muerto que verte loco y desquiciado, adiós – Ash sacó la pokebola Pikachu, la tiró al suelo, y con un fuerte pisotón la rompió en pedazos - ¿Por qué tenia que suceder esto? – Empezó a llorar mientras miraba su cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida

- Ash no es momento para sentirse triste, debemos detener a Mewtwo antes de que lance esa bola sombra – Cynthia puso su mano sobre su hombro, como si estuviera reconfortándolo – No creo que quieras convertirte en Pokémon, ¿verdad? – Con una leve sonrisa y un empujón lo hiso reaccionar

- Tienes razón, no es momento para lamentarse. Ya habrá tiempo después para muchas otras cosas – Ash le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella expresión de felicidad duró tan solo un instante, pues al mirar a Mewtwo, el enfado invadió todo su cuerpo – Él es el causante de todo esto, lo acabaré con mis propias manos – Sus manos se pusieron en forma de puño, en las cuales se podía ver varias venas llenas de fuerza

- Solo recuerda dejar algo para mi – Cynthia se tronaba los dedos de las manos varias veces mientras lo mira flotar en el cielo

Desde lo alto del oscuro cielo Mewtwo había presenciado todo lo ocurrido con Pikachu, se sorprendido al ver como ellos habían matado sin compasión alguna a un Pokémon y más aún con sus propias manos. Una mirada fija se postró sobre ellos mientras él seguía incrementando el poder de su bola sombra. El tiempo en el reloj de arena seguía su marcha, ahora quedaban siete minutos.

A través de todo el mundo las personas pensaban con desesperación, no sabían que hacer. Huir sería inútil, pues todo estaba destruido, la oscuridad en el cielo cada vez los aterraba más y sentir tan solo la presencia de los Pokémon legendarios los hacía suplicar por sus vidas. Muchos entrenadores al sentir tanta presión decidieron liberar a los Pokémon de sus pokebolas. Aquellos que fueron liberados miraban enfurecidos a sus ex – entrenadores, tan solo aguardaban la decisión de arrodillarse frente a ellos.

Algunos entrenadores desesperadamente intentaban hablar con sus Pokémon para que detengan a Mewtwo, pero ninguno de ellos les hizo caso; las burlas, insultos y quejas se repetían en cada región.

En la región Kanto una chica delgada de cabello corto y de color anaranjado estaba siendo rodeada por sus Pokémon, Staryu, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola y Gyarados. En medio de una enorme piscina Misty veía con terror como ellos le estaban hablando de la manera más cruel posible.

- Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer niña estúpida – El rugido de Gyarados la dejaba adolorida en los oídos

- Te arrodillaras frente a nosotros – Politoed le hablaba mientras nadaba debajo de la chica

- No pueden hacerme esto, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos – Misty parecía empezar a llorar – Además ustedes me…. – Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Staryu la había sumergido en el agua, intentando ahogarla

- Y lo harás sin protestar, ¿entendiste pequeña tonta? – Sobre el agua Psyduck la miraba con gran enfado – Tus burlas hacia mi al fin han terminado, ya no volverás a menospreciarme – Usó su ataque psíquico para sacarla del agua y estrellarla contra la orilla de la piscina

- Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención burlarme de ti – Misty escupía el agua mientras tocía, intentando recuperar el aliento

- Pero lo hiciste y nunca te lo perdonaré – Psyduck hiso un movimiento de su cabeza, ordenándole a Corsola bañarla con agua, pareciera como si le hubiese escupido

- Les pediré perdón todas las veces que hagan falta pero por favor no dejen que Mewtwo me haga algo malo – Misty sujetó con desesperación los pies de Psyduck – Ayúdenme por favor –

- Claro que te ayudaremos, nunca podríamos dejarte sola. Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – Politoed le miraba con una gran sonrisa

- Nos quitaste nuestra libertad, entrenamos sin descanso hasta desfallecer, peleamos solo para tu diversión y te creíste mejor que nosotros – Gyarados se le acercó mientras tenía una mirada asesina – Como podríamos olvidar todo eso, niña tonta – Ahora fue él quien dio las órdenes a Staryu para que atacará. Un ataque de trueno impactó sobre Misty

Sus Pokémon salieron de la piscina para rodearla, con una mirada de satisfacción en sus rostros observaron como la chica decía sus últimas palabras como humana.

- Lo siento – Apenas si pudo pedir disculpas como última voluntad. Misty al sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cayó inconsciente boca abajo, fue tanto el impacto que de su cuerpo se desprendía humo, como si se hubiese quemado

Algo similar ocurría en la ciudad Petalburgo de la región Hoenn, una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules, y pelo castaño estaba siendo humillada por sus Pokémon. May se encontraba tirada en el suelo, cubriéndose de las patadas que recibía, llorando entre suspiros al oír como Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle y Glaceon la insultaban sin remordimiento

- Estúpida, tonta, idiota, siempre hemos querido decirte eso – Wartortle pateo el vientre de la chica mientras sonreía

- Aaaaahhhh – A más de sentir la fuerte patada en su estómago, May sintió como Skitty le mordía una pierna – Deténganse por favor – Solo podía llorar mientras suplicaba adolorida

- De nada servirán tus suplicas, al fin podemos cobrar venganza por todo lo que nos has hecho hacer – Con sus patas Glaceon le echa tierra sobre su cuerpo

- Crees que nos gustaba humillarnos en esos estúpidos concursos Pokémon – Beautifly le echaba sus esporas paralizantes en la cara

- Lo siento, lo siento – El rostro de May estaba cubierto de lágrimas y mucosidad, que le daban un aspecto bastante desagradable – Ya no me hagan daño – Ahora no podía evitar sentir directamente el maltrato en su cuerpo, estaba paralizada

- Y encima te crees que eres bonita, así es como eres realmente – Venusaur utilizó sus látigos para tomarla por los pelos y levantarle el rostro – La fea más grande que existe – Con sus hojas le daba varias bofetadas. Su piel blanca ahora se veía roja, irritada por tantos golpes

- Por favor, deténganse – May ya ni siquiera podía seguir resistiéndose, estaba apunto de caer inconsciente – Ayúdame – Miró con desesperación al único que no le decía ni hacía nada, Blaziken

- Mírenla incluso en un momento así ella continua poniendo esa cara – Munchlax le sujetó fuertemente el rostro – Siempre has puesto esa cara para seducir a los demás, le coqueteas a cualquiera con esa expresión – Recordaba como May siempre veía a cualquiera mientras sonreía con una guiño – Y por si fuera poco utilizabas tu cuerpo para distraer a todos – May ahora tenía una figura realmente envidiable, delgada y con buenas proporciones en su pecho y cadera

- Quizás debamos dejarla desnuda antes de que se transforme en un Pokémon – De una bofetada Wartortle le quito el pañuelo que cubría su cabello – Ahora seguiremos con tu ropa – Skitty empezó a romperle la ropa con sus mordidas

Poco a poco la ropa de May era desgarrada, la chica solo podía llorar al ver como sus Pokémon la estaban humillando. Faltaba poco para despojarla de todo, pero antes de lograrlo alguien los detuvo

- Ya fue suficiente, déjenla – Blaziken los miraba con gran enfado mientras estaba parado y con los brazos estirados – No le hagan nada más, ya se han divertido bastante golpeándola y regañándola –

- Claro que la dejaremos en paz pero luego de desnudarla – El resto de los Pokémon lo regresan a ver con una sonrisa hipócrita, como si no quisieran hacerle caso, pero fue un error por parte de ellos

- ¡Que se detengan! – El fuerte gritó de Blaziken los asustó tanto que de inmediato se detuvieron – No la volverán a tocar mientras yo este aquí – Con un pequeño salto había llegado frente a la chica, sujeto su rostro y la miró fijamente

- Gracias, sabía que me ayudarías Blazi…- May no pudo terminar de hablar, pues algo realmente extraño sucedió, Blaziken le había dado un beso en los labios - …. – Cuando la dejo libre, May cayó inconsciente y de rodilla frente a él

Mientras en todo el mundo sucedían cosas similares, Ash y Cynthia estaban decididos en enfrentarse a Mewtwo. El Pokémon psíquico poco caso les hacía, solo tenía la mirada fija en el reloj de arena sobre él, únicamente quedaban tres minutos.

- Al parecer muchos ya se han arrodillado frente a sus Pokémon – Mewtwo parecía estar sonriendo mientras la energía en sus manos se hacía más grande y oscura – Incluso ya han comenzado a humillarlos – En su mente había visto lo sucedido con Misty y May – Los humanos si que son patéticos, harían lo que fuera para salvarse – Su visión del mundo le mostraba como muchas personas prácticamente besaban los pies de sus Pokémon mientras suplicaban perdón

- Mewtwo no te saldrás con la tuya – Con la mirada en el cielo, Ash le gritaba enfurecido

- Te venceremos con nuestras propias manos, así como lo hicimos con Pikachu - Cynthia le indicaba sus puños que aún tenían la sangre del Pokémon amarillo

- Pero si ni siquiera pueden alcanzarme – Mewtwo se les burlaba volando de un lado a otro – Si se convirtieran en Pokémon podrían volar y tratar de tocarme –

- Jamás nos arrodillaremos frente a ustedes y mucho menos nos volveremos un Pokémon – Lo único que podía hacer Cynthia era arrojarle piedras

- ¿Ah, si?, pues muchos de ustedes ya lo han hecho, incluso personas que conocen – Un destello de sus rojizos ojos creo una especie de pantalla en el cielo que les permitió ver a Misty y May arrodilladas frente a sus Pokémon

- No puede ser – Ash miraba sorprendido como sus dos amigas se habían rendido a Mewtwo - ¡NO! – Gritó fuertemente, su expresión se veía aun más enojado – No dejaré que las conviertas en Pokémon –

- Vamos cálmate, es normal que quieran salvarse – Mewtwo sonreía en forma de burla – Aunque hay otros que se resisten de la peor manera – La expresión en su rostro cambió drásticamente, un odio inimaginable lo invadió – Esa estúpida chica qué cree que está haciendo – En su mente veía a una chica de cabello azul oscuro, con sangre en sus manos y boca – Ya me encargaré de después, aunque quizás…– Con una leve sonrisa regresó a ver a Ash –

- Ahora si piensas pelear con nosotros – El chico observaba la extraña expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera planeando algo aún peor

- No te dejes sorprender Ash, ya verás como lo derrotaremos y salvaremos a tus amigas – Cynthia intentaba acercarse a Mewtwo subiéndose en los montículos que se habían creado en la tierra por su enorme poder

- ¿Derrotarme?, cuando ni siquiera pueden acabar con Pikachu – Con su mirada señalaba al cuerpo del pequeño Pokémon, que parecía empezar a moverse – Esta será una buena forma de intimidar a esa niña tonta – Se dijo a si mismo mientras que con sus poderes psíquicos había llegado a la mente de la chica peli-azul

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Preguntaba la chica adolorida por sentir tanta presión en su cabeza

- Tu eres Dawn si no estoy equivocado – Desde lo lejos Mewtwo le hablaba a la mente – Una de las amigas de Ash Ketchum –

- ¿Ash?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? – Sin soportar el dolor, Dawn presionaba su propia cabeza con las manos – No le hagas nada – De repente las imágenes del chico comenzaron a recorrer su mente –

- Por ahora solo limítate a ver lo que va a suceder con él – Del mismo modo, frente a Dawn apareció una pantalla con la imagen de Ash y Cynthia – Así volverás a pensar dos veces antes de matar a un Pokémon –

- Ash, te necesito – Repetía Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos – No sé que hacer, ven a ayudarme – Desesperadamente golpeaba la pantalla, como queriendo llegar hacia su amigo

Con lágrimas en los ojos Dawn se encontraba de rodillas, en el suelo rodeada por un charco de sangre, golpeando la pantalla formada por los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo. La chica pedía varias veces la ayuda de Ash, pero al estar en diferentes lugares sus llantos y súplicas no fueron escuchados. Dawn sin saber que hacer, esperaba desesperada y con temor el espectáculo que Mewtwo le tenía preparado, con sus principales actores Ash, Cynthia y Pikachu. Lo que sucedería ahora sería su castigo por haber matado a un Pokémon, pues detrás de ella se encontraba el cadáver de quien fue su primer Pokémon, Piplup había sido asesinado por Dawn.

- Hahahahahaha, les dije que no librarían de mí tan fácilmente – Entre carcajadas Pikachu empezaba a ponerse de pie lentamente – Ahora si vamos a divertirnos, Ash y Cynthia –

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! – El solo ver su extraña sonrisa hiso que la rubia cayera horrorizaba al suelo - ¿Pero que te pasa? – Cynthia empezaba a sudar de la desesperación al ver la apariencia de Pikachu – ¿Como puedes seguir con vida en ese estado? – Aquel Pokémon amarillo la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Es mentira verdad?, tu ya estas muerto – Ash cayo de rodillas junto a la rubia, en sus ojos se podía ver el inmenso temor que sentía - ¿O este es otro de tus juegos? – Tras tragar un poco de saliva, el chico miraba nervioso como su ex - Pokémon se les acercaba

- ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? Es como si estuvieran viendo a un zombie – Pikachu no dejaba de sonreír en cada paso que daba – A lo mejor les parece extraño verme así, pero no le tomen importancia – Empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, pues ahora apenas si estaba pegada a su cuerpo

Cynthia había estrangulado por el cuello a Pikachu, aparentemente había muerto, pero ahora se encontraba de pie y caminando frente a ellos. Su cabeza ahora estaba colgada por el cuello, con la mirada y sonrisa invertidas, como si estuviese viendo al revés. La sangre escurriendo por sus ojos y boca lo hacía ver aún más aterrador, y aunque tuviera una sonrisa sabían que algo malo sucedería.

- Debemos irnos de aquí – Sin soportar ver más a Pikachu, Cynthia empezó a gatear como queriendo escapar - ¡Ahora! – Gritó fuertemente, el sudor en su rostro delataba el gran miedo que sentía al ver a un moribundo y demente Pokémon

- Haha, tienes razón – Ash intentaba ponerse de pie, pero debido al temor recorriendo su cuerpo caía varias veces al suelo – Esto ya se salió de control, tenemos que huir – Estando tirado en el suelo, Cynthia lo tomó de la mano y sin perder un solo segundo empezaron a correr

- Ni crean que los dejaré irse de aquí sin antes vengarme por intentar matarme – Pikachu se arrancó su propia cabeza y con gran fuerza se las arrojó – Su noviazgo empezará ahora – Decía mientras los miraba con gran enfado

- ¡Ah! – Ash empezó a perder el equilibrio al sentir el golpe de la cabeza de Pikachu en su espalada – ¡Corre, tienes que escapar! – Antes de caer al suelo soltó la mano de la rubia para dejarla correr - ¡Vete! – Dijo gritando mientras rodaba en el piso

- No te dejaré solo aquí – Cynthia se detuvo rápidamente, apenas si había se había alejado un poco – Te ayudaré a… - Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver frente a ella tan solo el cuerpo de Pikachu – Aaaaaahhhh – Gritaba al ver su cuerpo y cabeza en diferentes sitios

- Cynthia, tienes que irte – El rostro de Ash estaba cubierto por sangre y cortaduras – Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que escapar – Totalmente adolorido intenta ponerse de pie, pero siempre volvía a caer – Huye y escóndete, no dejes que te encuentren – Sus palabras había echo reaccionar a la rubia –

- Lo siento, perdón por dejarte solo – Con lágrimas en los ojos Cynthia empezó a correr, pero a tan solo unos pasos fue nuevamente detenida, solo que esta vez de una forma más cruel - … - La rubia no pudo decir una sola palabra al sentir algo en su cuerpo -

- No lo dejarás solo, ni ahora ni nunca – Para ese momento Pikachu ya tenía la cabeza en su cuerpo, apenas si se podía ver que había sido decapitado – Tomaré esto por un momento –

De un salto Pikachu se puso frente a Cynthia, la miró por un breve instante y después atacó. Su pequeña mano atravesó la piel de la rubia, sus garras se había incrustado sobre su corazón. Oprimiéndolo fuertemente y de un solo tirón se lo arrancó, la chica con los ojos bien abiertos y sin ni siquiera quejarse cayó tendida al suelo.

- Ahora sigues tu, mi buen amigo Ash – Mientras Pikachu lo miraba con gran odio, en su mano izquierda se podía ver el corazón aún latente de Cynthia – No te preocupes no te dolerá nada – En un instante estuvo frente al chico

- La mataste – Fue lo único que pudo decir Ash tras ver como le había arrancado el corazón a Cynthia

- Te equivocas, ella no esta muerta – Con su mano derecha libre, Pikachu atravesó su cuerpo y de igual forma tomó su corazón

Ya sea que este vivo o no, Ash miraba inmóvil el cuerpo de Cynthia. Ahora ellos dos habían perdido su corazón, pues estaban en las manos de Pikachu. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y rodeado por los cuerpos inmóviles de As y Cynthia, el pequeño Pokémon levantó a lo alto los dos corazones


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Una chica llamada Dawn

Dawn y Piplup minutos antes

- Ahora si vas haber de lo que soy capaz – Piplup se lanzó sobre Dawn para darle de picotazos por todo el cuerpo – Ya no volverás a subestimarme creyendo que soy pequeño y débil – Con un ataque burbujas en la cara la había segado

- Esto no es gracioso, para de una vez – Aun sintiendo los moretones que le produjeron los piquetes, Dawn trataba de limpiarse el rostro – Mira lo que has hecho, estoy toda desarreglada – Recobrando la vista y sacando un espejo de su maleta, se miraba a si misma con desagrado – Mi lindo pelo quedo echo un desastre y mi bello rostro esta todo sucio – Desesperadamente intentaba arreglarse con un peine y un pañuelo

- Parece que aun no entiendes la situación en la que estamos – Piplup la miraba decepcionado por su poco interés – Tal vez esto te ayude a darte cuenta – Con sus dos aletas le daba varias bofetadas en la cara - ¿Y ahora que me dices? –

- ¡Quieres detenerte, ya casi había acabado de arreglarme! – Ver su rostro enfurecido había echo retroceder al pequeño Pokémon – Ahora tendré que volver a empezar – Con un pequeño berrinche comenzó a arreglarse nuevamente – Esta vez ni se te ocurra querer hacerme algo – Dawn le sacó la lengua en forma de amenaza –

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – Sintiendo temor y nerviosismo Piplup agachó la cabeza y se quedo quieto – Esto no debería ser así, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Se preguntaba a si mismo - Tal vez no estoy siendo lo suficientemente malo como para que me tema – Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el suelo –

- Lista, ahora si he vuelto a ser tan linda como siempre – Dawn mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras se miraba en el espejo - ¿Te gusta como me veo? – La chica sonriente parecía modelar frente al pequeño Pokémon –

- Pues estas como siempre – Dijo sin notar muchos cambios en la apariencia de la peliazul

- ¡Que grosero!, parece que no has notado lo hermosa que me he puesto – Dawn lo miraba con enfado a manera de regaño – Vamos, dime que me he vuelto bonita en estos últimos años – La chica cruzó los brazos y golpeando con la punta de los pies el suelo espera las palabras de su Pokémon

- Esta bien, no puedo creer que lo linda que te has puesto en este tiempo – Piplup se veía intimidado por su presencia enojada – Eres la chica más hermosa que existe – Dijo nervioso intentando complacerla

- Ves que puedes ser dulce cuando quieres – Mostrando una gran sonrisa Dawn tomó al pequeño Pokémon en sus manos – Y por eso te quiero mucho – Lo abrazó cálidamente

- Y yo a ti - Piplup le devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos –

- ¿Verdad que no me harás daño? ¿Nunca obedecerás a ese Pokémon malo, cierto? – Mientras seguía presionándolo contra su pecho Dawn derramaba lágrimas de tristeza - ¿Seguiremos siendo amigo por siempre? – Parecía empezar a llorar

- Dawn, no sabes cuan inocente eres – De un empujó se separo de la chica – Aunque no quieras creerlo ya nada volverá hacer como antes – Dejando ver lágrimas en su rostro Piplup se echo a correr hacia el medio del bosque

- Por favor regresa – Dawn cayó de rodillas y mirándolo con tristeza empezó a llorar

- Nunca más me volverás a ver, ese es nuestro destino ahora – Pensando en la pelizaul pero sin regresar a verla Piplup siguió corriendo

El pequeño Pokémon corría sin parar, aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado el seguía queriendo a su entrenadora, o lo que era para él, su amiga. Nunca creyó que los lazos de amistad que habían formado por tantos años le harían revelarse contra su nuevo destino, lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de ella para evitar lastimarla. El camino parecía haber sido largo, pero la verdad es que apenas si pasaba por la casa de Dawn, en donde escuchó un fuerte grito

- Ese grito era de la mamá de Dawn – Piplup se detuvo y sin perder tiempo entro a la casa - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Grito enojado al ver a sus compañeros pokémon rodeándola - ¿Qué le están haciendo?

- Que bueno que llegaste, estábamos apunto de matarla – Mamoswine la envestía por la espalda

- Aunque antes de eso nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco – Pachirisu le daba pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo

- Personalmente ya me estaba cansando de quemarla – Quilava le escupía fuego en la ropa, que apenas si la cubría

- Supongo que ya terminaste con ella - Buneary se le acercó por la espalda – Si estas aquí es porque ya mataste a Dawn ¿verdad? – Sus ojos se veían llenos de odio

- ¿Que le hiciste a mi hija? – Johanna, la madre de Dawn, miraba adolorida a Piplup – Dime que no la mataste – Desesperadamente empezaba a arrastrase por el suelo hacia el Pokémon

- Tu mejor quédate callada y no intervengas en nuestros asuntos – Togekiss de un gran sentón se posó sobre la espalda de Johanna

- Pero mi hija… - La madre de Dawn intentó hablar pero fue callada con un fuerte bofetón en el rostro por parte de Buneary – Lo siento – Totalmente dominada agacho la cabeza

- ¿Y bien, la mataste? – Con una mirada asesina Buneary se sentó sobre la cabeza de la madre de Dawn

- No lo hice – Piplup le regresó una mirada aun más aterradora – Solo la golpee un poco y la abandoné

- ¿Entonces mi hija está bien? – Johanna levantó su rostro, y con lágrimas en el, los miraba fijamente

- Estúpida mira lo que me has hecho – Por el movimiento de la cabeza de la chica, Buneary había sido mandada a volar contra el piso – Parece que aún no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras – De un gran salto se colocó frente a ella – Pachirisu, Quilava háganlo – Con tan solo esas palabras le daba órdenes a sus compañeros pokémon, ellos asintieron con la cabeza

El ataque eléctrico hiso que el cuerpo de Johanna se estremeciera en el suelo; cuando se detuvo, Togekiss la tomó por los cabellos y la hiso arrodillarse, Quilava con sus dos patas le abrió la boca y escupió una pequeña bola de fuego en ella. Su boca parecía haberse quemado y de ella el humo se desprendía sin parar, la chica solo pudo permanecer inmóvil ante tal castigo

- Confió que con eso aprendas a respetarme – Buneary sonreía ante tal espectáculo – Ahora se obediente inclínate ante mi y besa mis pies – Su dominante sonrisa combinada con una mirada aterradora hicieron doblegar a Johanna

Togekiss soltó sus maltrechos cabellos y la madre de Dawn lentamente se agachaba hacia los pies de Buneary. Con la mirada baja y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por juntar sus labios, Johanna besó sus pequeños pies, había sido dominada completamente

- Hahahahahahaha – Era tanta su esquizofrenia que Buneary se cubría el rostro intentado ocultar su emoción – Nunca creí que esto sucedería, es lo mejor – A cada momento podía sentir en su piel el contacto de los labios de Johanna – Si así se siente con ella, no puedo imaginarme que sucedería con Dawn – Sin dejar de sonreír regresó a ver a Piplup - Tendré que darte las gracias por no haberla matado, así podré divertirme con ella –

- Ni creas que te lo permitiré – Su rostro a cada momento se volvía más enojado - ¡Y ya deja en paz a su madre, ella no es tu juguete! – Miraba con repulsión como ella continuaba besando sus pies, como si no le importara hacerlo

- ¿Y quien va a detenerme, tu? – De una patada Buneary había alejado a Johanna – Atrévete si tienes el valor para hacerlo – Con gran enfado se le puso enfrente – Pero si lo intentas, ella recibirá una humillación mucho peor que la que viste – El resto de los Pokémon habían estado sujetando por los brazos y piernas a la madre de Dawn – ¡Vamos, que estas esperando!

Todos ustedes me las pagaran, ahora sé que todo esto esta mal – Piplup no se dejó intimidar y rápidamente golpeó a Buneary – Yo protegeré a Dawn y a todo lo que ella quiera – De su boca salió un rayo burbuja que fue a golpear a los Pokémon que aprisionaban a Johanna – Y empezaré por cuidar a su madre – Dando un gran salto se puso frente a ella para cubrirla

- Hahahahahahahahaha, algo en mi decía que esto podía suceder así que me adelante un poco a tus acciones – Buneary reía mientras se levantaba – Solo mírala nuevamente y verás a lo que me refiero – Miraba de reojo a Mamoswine

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Con nerviosismo y temor regresó a ver a Johanna – No puede ser, he fallado, le falle a Dawn – Su mirada se postraba sobre el gran agujero que perforaba su abdomen – Lo siento, no pude protegerla – Miraba aterrado como ella permanecía inmóvil y con una expresión en su rostro llena de dolor

- Entonces bien, vamos por Dawn – Buneary dio media vuelta y lentamente comenzaba a alejarse dejando una sonrisa burlona tras la sombra de los Pokémon que la seguían – Diviértete todo lo que quieras con ella, su cuerpo aún puede serte de utilidad – El eco de su voz se escuchó claramente, pues no había ningún otro sonido

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – Piplup gritó fuertemente al sentir como la sangre de Johanna salpicaba sobre él - ¡Malditos!, ¡Malditos! – Con sus pequeñas aletas recostó el inmóvil cuerpo sobre el piso, para ese entonces estaba completamente cubierto de sangre – ¡Los mataré!, ¡Los mataré!, a todos ustedes – Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la puerta de la casa para salir y buscarlos, pero antes de lograrlo se detuvo al ver como una chica peliazul lo miraba fijamente y con una expresión llena de asombro

- ¿Mamá? – Dawn permanecía inmóvil en la entrada de su casa - ¿Estas bien? – Miraba sorprendida la cantidad de sangre que cubría su cuerpo – Dime algo – Con pequeños pasos lentamente comenzó a acercársele - ¿Mamá? – La tomó por los brazos para abrazarla, mientras que en su rostro no se podía ver ninguna expresión, ni de dolor ni de tristeza

El pequeño Pokémon permanecía inmóvil y miraba incrédulo toda la situación, tan solo esperaba que Dawn no malinterpretara las cosas, ese fue su error. Johanna en sus últimos suspiros pudo decir su nombre "Piplup" que al ser escuchado por Dawn rápidamente postró su mirada sobre él

- Yo no fue quién la mató – Con gran temor Piplup daba pasos hacia atrás – Tan solo intenté protegerla – Adivinando la situación empezó a correr hacia la puerta, cuando dio apenas un paso fuera de la casa fue envestido por la peliazul

- ¡Fuiste tú! – Dawn había saltado sobre Piplup para alcanzarlo – ¡Mataste a mi madre! – Con lágrimas en los ojos la chica le sujetaba el cuello - ¡Por qué tuviste que hacerlo! – Repetidamente lo estrellaba contra el suelo

- Fueron los otros, ellos mataron a tu madre – Piplup apenas si podía hablar, pues estaba siendo asfixiando por la manos de la chica – Tienes que creerme – Empezaba a toser por la falta de aire

- Entonces porqué no la protegiste, eres un inútil – Sin dejar de llorar, Dawn oprimía con fuerza el cuello del pequeño Pokémon – Ahora yo – Respiró profundamente tras detenerse por un momento, sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de su Pokémon – ¡Te mataré! – Nuevamente volvió a asfixiarlo pero ahora con más fuerza, estaba decidida a todo

- De alguna manera solo esto te podría ayudar a sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo – Piplup decidió dejar de hacer esfuerzos por liberarse – Tienes que cambiar Dawn, tu inocencia y amabilidad no te llevará a ningún lado más que ha la humillación – Haciendo gran esfuerzo estiraba sus aletas intentado llegar a la peliazul – No dejes que Mewtwo ni nadie te humille – De su cabeza parecía haber explotado sangre, que cubrió el cuerpo de la chica – Después de todo, eres muy linda como para que alguien te diga que no

- Gracias, te seguiré recordando y queriendo en mis pensamientos – Su rostro estaba totalmente triste que las lágrimas bañaban al pequeño Piplup – Lástima que nuestra amistad terminó de esta manera, adiós

Los ojos de Piplup mostraban una completa devoción y alegría frente a su amiga, como si le estuviera dando permiso para matarlo. Dawn sabiendo la verdad tras la muerte de su madre, no dudo en hacer lo que tenía que hacer, asesinar antes de ser asesinada. Ambos, entrenadora y Pokémon se miraron por última vez, sonrieron y en ese instante Dawn dio el último apretón, Piplup murió.

Dawn después de ver a Ash y Cynthia

¡Ash! – De un solo golpe Dawn rompió la pantalla – No es cierto, es mentira – Con el movimiento de su cabeza trataba de olvidar lo que había visto, pero los recuerdos seguían apareciendo en su mente – No puede estar muerto, y menos de esa forma – Al mismo tiempo que miraba sus ensangrentadas manos parecía estar viendo el corazón de Ash - ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – Gritaba atemorizada mientras se escondía entre sus brazos

- Espero que con eso aprendas a respetar más a los Pokémon – Utilizando telequinesis Mewtwo le hablaba a la mente – Supongo que no te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo contigo – Una y otra vez le hacía recordar el momento en que Pikachu le arrancaba el corazón – Ahora diría que estamos a mano, solo resta esperar la decisión que tomes – Mewtwo empezaba a desaparecer de los pensamiento de Dawn – Ser convertida en un Pokémon o ser humillada

- ¡Cállate!, déjame en paz – La peliazul lloraba sin parar – Ahora lo he perdido todo, mamá, Ash y Piplup – Toda esa impresión comenzaba a afectarle, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por los nervios – Estoy sola – El sudor en su rostro le hacía sentir escalofríos - Sola

- Un momento Dawn, te aseguro que no estarás sola nunca – Desde lo lejos se pudo escuchar la burla de cierto Pokémon - Tu madre aún esta viva, aunque muy herida y podría morir en cualquier momento – Cuatro Pokémon llevaban a rastras a Johanna, que había empezado a reaccionar –

- ¿Mamá, creí que estabas muerta? – Aun sin poder reponerse, Dawn se arrastraba hacia su madre – ¿Me oyes? –

- Hija, estas bien – Apenas respirando, Johanna la miraba con una leve sonrisa – No sabes cuanto me alegro – Tras esas palabras, uno de los Pokémon le sujeto de los cabellos –

- Me decepcionas, después de todo lo que ha pasado y continúas sin conocer tu lugar – Buneary le oprimía fuertemente su boca – Hablarás solo cuando te de permiso – De tantas bofetadas en su rostro, este comenzaba a ponerse rojo

- ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi madre?, no la golpees – Aunque tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Dawn miraba a sus Pokémon con gran enfado – Enseguida iré a ayudarte mamá, solo espera un poco – Haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzaba a ponerse de pie

- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, o ahora si mataremos a tu madre – Buneary había sacado un cuchillo y lo puso sobre el cuello de Johanna – Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y nada malo pasará – Le hiso un pequeño corte –

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Dawn permaneció inmóvil ante la amenazaba de su Pokémon – Has conmigo lo que quieras pero deja en paz a mi madre – Su rostro empezaba a llenarse de odio

- Que bueno que lo dices, porque quiero humillarte como no te imaginas – Una sonrisa sádica se vio el rostro de Buneary – Por ahora porque no te arrodillas frente a mí – Con su mirada le indicaba su posición en el suelo, Dawn sin protestar obedeció – Ahora serás testigua de cómo humillamos a tu madre – Con un movimiento de su cabeza ordenó a Mamoswine y a Quilava sujetar a Dawn para evitar que hiciera algo

- No frente a mi hija por favor – Fue lo único que pudo decir Johanna antes de ser humillada cruelmente

- Tu eres mi juguete y harás lo que yo te ordene – De un solo tirón le estrello la cara contra el piso y tomándola por los cabellos restregaba su rostro contra la suciedad del suelo - ¿Te gusta, verdad que si? – Una sonrisa sádica se le dibujo en la cara - ¡Contesta!, di que te gusta – Le gritó fuertemente en el rostro

- Si, me gusta ser restregada contra el suelo y tener el rostro sucio – Contra su voluntad Johanna obedecía a Buneary, las lágrimas en su rostro no dejaban de brotar

- Así me gusta, solo tienes que ser obediente y todos disfrutaremos – Buneary le acariciaba el maltrecho rostro – Ahora continuemos con la mayor humillación que podrías sentir – Ahora era Togekiss quien cumplía otra de sus órdenes, dando fuertes mordidas empezó a quitarle la ropa, hasta el punto de dejarla completamente desnuda

- ¡Ya basta!, no le hagan eso a mi madre – Llorando a más no poder, Dawn suplicaba por que se detuvieran; pero era inútil, pues a Buneary poco le importaba – Maldita detente de una vez – Grito con enfado mientras forcejeaba y miraba fijamente a su Pokémon –

- Esta bien me detendré, pero también mataré a tu madre de una vez por todas – Con el cuchillo en su mano corto los dedos de Johanna, luego lo lanzó hacia la peliazul – Esto es lo que sacas por hacerme enfadar, ¿te gusta? – Sádica y sin contemplación Buneary le hiso una cortada en todo su pecho –

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – Johanna gritaba con desesperación al ser torturada de semejante manera - ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – A más de lágrimas, de su nariz salía varia mucosidad que le dio un aspecto desagradable, la sangre que escupía por la boca cubría su desnudo y sucio cuerpo

- ¡Detente! – Gritó desesperada Dawn al ver como Buneary ponía el cuchillo sobre el cuello de su madre, como queriendo cortarle la cabeza – Ya no te le hagas nada, si quieres humillar a alguien que sea a mi, pero déjala en paz – Con varias lágrimas en el rostro, se arrojó a si misma al suelo - ¿Lo ves? Haré eso y mucho más – Tomando la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a restregárselo en su propio rostro

- No sabes cuanto he querido verte así – Quitando el cuchillo del cuello de Johanna, Buneary miraba con satisfacción como la pelizaul se revolcaba en la tierra – Ahora serás tu quien tome el lugar de tu madre – Con su mirada ordenó a sus amigos que la despojaran de sus ropas – Solo espera a ver cuanto nos vamos a divertir – Sonrió sádica y dominante

- No me hagan esto por favor – Entre forcejeos y sollozos Dawn intentaba evitar que la desnudaran

- ¡Dawn! No dejes que te humillen – Desde el suelo Johanna gritaba con desesperación al ver como los Pokémon mordían y estiraban su ropa - ¡Huye! ¡Vete de a aquí! – Inútilmente les lanzaba algunas piedras con su mano ensangrentada – No importa lo que pase conmigo, pero no soportaría verte domina por los Pokémon – Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró arrodillarse, pero antes de solo intentar ponerse de pie fue cortada profundamente en el rostro - ¡Aaaaaaahhh! – Gritó al sentir la sangre cubrir toda su cara

- Parece que no al final no entendiste nada – Beneary blandeo el cuchillo para quitar la sangre que lo cubría – No sirves ni siquiera como un juguete – Fuertemente tomó su cabello y con el cuchillo se lo cortó – Con la apariencia que te dejaré desearás mejor estar muerta – En el mismo impulso le cortó una oreja, tan sádica fue que tomó la oreja ensangrentada y se la comió – Después de acabar contigo haré lo mismo con tu querida hija – El tener su cuerpo desnudo le ayudo a cortarlo fácilmente por todos lados, la sangre que salía de él salpico hacia la sorprendida Dawn – Ahora terminaré contigo frente a tu hija – Agarrándola del poco cabello que le quedaba la arrastraba hacia donde se encontraba la chica – Dile adiós a tu madre – Se preparó para atravesar su corazón con el cuchillo, pero antes de lograrlo sorpresivamente fue detenida

- ¡Basta! – Liberándose de sus opresores, Dawn se paró y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara - ¡Maldita! No te perdonaré – Buneary había sido mandada lejos, y cuando se intentó poner de pie Dawn le dio una patada en la cabeza para regresarla al piso – ¡Te mataré!, ¡Te mataré! – Continuamente le seguía pateando, estrellándole el rostro al suelo –

- ¡Mátenla! – Buneary logró esquivar una de las patas para ordenar que mataran a Johanna – Mat….- Sin darse cuenta la peliazul le estaba estrangulando

- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate! – Entre las manos de Dawn todo el cuello de Buneary desaparecía, sin piedad alguna lo movía de un lado a otro

- Dawn – Suspiro Johanna al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hija, siguiendo las órdenes el resto de Pokémon comenzaron a lastimarla. La golpeaban, quemaban, electrocutaban; y a pesar de eso la pelizaul no fue a detenerlos

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Maldita! – Dawn únicamente vio desde lo lejos como maltrataban sin compasión a su madre - ¡Pagarás por esto! – Le quitó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, la tomó por sus largas orejas y comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de Pokémon – Esto y más les sucederá a todos ustedes – Colgando en su mano, Dawn les mostro a Buneary, los miró con gran enfado y sin decir nada más, con el movimiento de su otra mano y cuchillo, le cortó la cabeza

- ¡Hahahahahahahahaha! – La peliazul empezó a reír extrañamente cuando vio caer el cuerpo de Buneary mientras seguía sujetando su cabeza - ¡Hahahahahahahahaha! – Arrojó la cabeza al suelo, la pateo hacia el resto de Pokémon e inesperadamente lamio la sangre en el cuchillo – Ah, este sentimiento – Con el movimiento de su lengua dejó brillante aquel cuchillo – No sabía que se sentía tan bien – Tras una sonrisa en su rostro se vio el placer y la locura mezclados – ¿Como se sentirá si lo vuelvo a hacer? – Sádicamente regresó a ver al resto de Pokémon que rodeaba a su madre y la miraban con sorpresa

- Esto es malo, debemos irnos – Dijo asustado Quilava - ¿Pero que le ha pasado? – Togekiss intentó volar, pero al solo extender sus alas fue atravesado con el cuchillo - ¿Esta muerto? – Pachirisu vio como el cuchillo atravesó la cabeza de Togekiss

- No sabía que tenía tan buena puntería – Aun en la posición de haber lanzado algo. Dawn sonreía maléficamente al ver morir a uno de sus Pokémon – Desearía tener más cuchillos, así podría acabar más rápido con ustedes – Torciendo la cabeza sus ojos se tornaron blancos, sonrió levemente, les guiñó un ojo, y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia ellos - ¡Los mataré! –

- ¡Corran! – Aunque intentó hacerlo, Quilava fue agarrado por la chica, pues se había lanzado sobre él – No te mates por favor – Suplico nervioso mientras intentaba escapar –

- Ninguna súplica servirá conmigo – Dawn sonrió – Veamos como te retuerces antes de morir – El largo cuerpo de Quilava le ayudo a la pelizaul a sujetarlo por los lados y doblarlo hacia tras - ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!, solo escuchen como suena – Los huesos en su columna se iban rompiendo lentamente - ¿Qué me dices ahora? – Escuchaba como Quilava lloraba de la desesperación y dolor – Adiós – Disfrutando el momento, dio último apretón y lo doblo en dos hacia atrás, Quilava murió

- ¡No! – Pachirisu gritó con enfado al verlo morir frente a sus ojos – Antes de que me mates yo lo haré contigo – Rápidamente arrojó su ataque de trueno sobre Dawn, por varios minutos la mantuvo electrocutándola – Pagaras por haber matado a mis amigos – Veía como la chica empezaba a convulsionar de pie

- ¡Ah!, que bien se siente el dolor en mi cuerpo – La pelizaul no estaba convulsionando, solo estaba jadeando por el placer que sentía – Pero me gusta más ser quien causa dolor – Como si no le afectara el ataque de trueno, Dawn quitó el cuchillo de la cabeza de Togekiss y mientras lamia la sangre se le comenzó a acercar

- ¿Pero que eres tu? – Pachirisu dejó de atacarla y empezaba a alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás – ¡Estas loca! – Intentó correr, pero fue detenido por los pies de la chica que le pisaba la cola

- ¿Loca? – Dijo con asombro Dawn – No, no puede ser – Cayendo de rodillas empezó a llorar sin dejar de pisarle la cola – Solo me gusta el dólar, la sangre, escuchar el sufrimiento de los demás mientras los mato, ¿Es malo que me guste eso? – Con una mano lo tomo por la cabeza mientras seguía llorando – Yo creo que no – Sonrió sádicamente mientras lo colocaba frente a ella

- No me mates – Pachirisu forcejeaba intentado liberarse, pero todo era inútil

- Tranquilo, te prometo que no sufrirás – Mostrando preocupación, Dawn le atravesó suavemente el cuchillo por el cuello – Solo resiste un poco más, ya casi termino – Sin piedad alguna le extrajo el cuchillo y nuevamente volvió a clavárselo, pero estaba vez en uno de sus ojos – Pobrecito, te debe estar doliendo mucho – Las lágrimas en su rostro desaparecían cuando le besaba cálidamente en la frente –

- Aaaahhh, mátame de una vez – Gritó entre sufrimientos Pachirisu

- Pero que malo, no me dejas disfrutar el momento – Estando en esa misma posición le corto la cabeza – Ahora me he quedado sin nadie con quien divertirme, aunque…- Dawn decepcionada y triste regreso a ver al último de sus Pokémon – Quedas tu – mientras miraba fijamente a Mamoswine, alzó el cuchillo y abriendo la boca sentía como las gotas de sangre llegaban a su lengua – Fuiste tu quien atravesó e hiso ese agujero en mi madre –

- Ya sé que no podré escapar, así que antes de que me mates acabaré con tu madre – Rápidamente comenzó a clavarle sus cuernos por todo el cuerpo de Johanna – Muere, muere – La empujaba, la pisaba, la mordía, pero aun así ni Dawn ni su madre hicieron algo

- Si ya terminaste, es hora de que yo comience – Mostrando su nueva sonrisa sádica, Dawn se le acercaba mientras blandía el cuchillo de un lado a otro – Tu serás con quien descubra muchas cosas, voy a ver hasta donde puedo llegar – A cada paso se veía más contenta

Dawn acorralo a Mamoswine, y sin dudarlo comenzó con su masacré. La chica fue tan cruel y sádica, que por mucho tiempo solo se escuchó unos desgarradores gritos. Los minutos pasaron y al final, solo quedaron los huesos de Mamoswine

¡Hahahahahahahahaha! – Cubriéndose el rostro con una mano Dawn reía desesperadamente – Lo hice, los maté a todos – A su alrededor se veían los cadáveres de los que habían sido sus Pokémon, cubiertos, mutilados y rodeados de sangre – No sabía del enorme placer que se siente al matar a alguien – Saborear la sangre en su cuchillo se había vuelto su droga – Pude vengar a mi madre, toda la humillación que pasó al fin podrá ser olvidada – A un costado podía ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Johanna, que a pesar de todo seguía respirando con dificultad

- ¿Mamá? – Dawn comenzó a acercársele lentamente - ¿Puedes oírme? – Se arrodillo para tomarla en sus brazos – He estado pensando que sucederá contigo ahora que estas en este estado, toda lastimada y apenas viviendo – Con mucho cuidado le limpiaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que le daba tiernos besos – A partir de ahora todo dependerá de tu respuesta – Dawn logró hacerla reaccionar aunque fuera por solo un instante - ¿Quieres vivir o morir? –

Johanna había visto todo lo ocurrido hace un momento, se sorprendió y le pareció extraña la actitud de su hija. Y ahora que Dawn le daba dos opciones, solo había una respuesta para seguir protegiéndola, y tratar de evitar que su hija enloqueciera aún más

- Quiero vivir – Respondió entre suspiros Johanna, aun sabiendo que no podrá seguir teniendo la misma forma de vida, pues su maltrecho cuerpo le impediría hacerlo. Tan solo quedaba un camino para seguir viviendo, aunque eso significará despojarse de su humanidad

- Entonces te convertirás en un Pokémon – Mientras se ponía de pie, Dawn dejó caer el cuerpo de su madre a sus pies, sonrió levemente, la miró con desprecio, puso un pie sobre su cabeza y le dijo – Serás mi Pokémon, y juntas los mataremos a todos ellos –

Saludos a todos los que visitan este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que me sigan acompañando en sus próximos capítulos. También quiero invitarlos a mis otros fic que de seguro les gustarán, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

Mis fics son:

Ahí Donde Los Deseos Se Hacen Realidad (Naruto x Tsunade)

Mi Sueño Junto A Ino (Naruto x Ino)

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó (Ash x Cynthia)


End file.
